Summer Twists
by ada69
Summary: An ADJL/Avatar the Last Airbender Crossover... or is going to be anyway...Zuko and Katara are accidentally transported to New York and meet Jake and Rose...my first fanfic please go easy on me! but feel free to comment I don't own ADJL or A:TLA
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Date Night**

Jake and Rose weren't your average teenage couple, but despite all they had been through, they were very happy together. They were on their first date after Rose had moved back from Hong Kong. The couple strolled happily through central park, hand in hand, after eating a fabulous meal at a very fancy restaurant.

"Wow I'm so full I think I'm gonna explode!" Jake exclaimed.

Rose giggled, "That movie we saw earlier was the dumbest thing I've ever seen."

"I hear that!" Jake replied sitting on a bench.

Rose sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "You know I really missed you after you left Hong Kong," She said breaking the silence.

"Me too," he sighed looking up at the stars as all of their previous memories came flooding back to him.

Rose had been taken by the Huntsclan when she was just a baby, and had never met her real parents. Her whole life she had been raised and trained to slay dragons. When Jake had found out about Rose being Huntsgirl, he had been crushed, not sure what to think of the girl he had had a crush on for so long. But when she was seconds from killing him, Jake told her who he was, and she let him go running off as soon as she did so.

Three months later, he found her while undercover at the Huntsclan academy, and they were dating secretly until the Huntsmen found out. Furious, he demanded Rose to betray Jake and bring him the Aztec skulls that were locked away in Jake's grandfather's shop, threatening to hurt her family if she didn't.

Not knowing what else to do, Rose led him to the skulls, and fought against Jake in the following battle. Just when it looked like the Huntsmen was going to destroy all magical creatures, Rose stunned him with her staff, picked up the skull, and wished for the destruction of the Huntsclan, herself included. Unwilling to let her die, Jake wished that Rose was never taken from the Huntsclan, resulting in her having a family and normal life.

The negative side to the situation was that Rose did not remember Jake at all, and was moving to Hong Kong. A few months later, while in Hong Kong, Jake renewed Rose's memories. She just had moved back to New York.

Jake sighed. Then he had a thought. "Do you wanna fly?" Jake asked Rose.

"Seriously?" She asked back, "I mean, I'm kind of afraid of heights."

Yes, it will be fine," he replied, "Just hang on really tight, kay?

"Alright I guess if you say so…" Rose said.

"Dragon up!" Jake yelled. There was a flash of blue light and sure enough, in his place stood a rather large red dragon.

"Well climb aboard!" Jake exclaimed smiling down at his girlfriend. Her beautiful blue eyes were now filled with fear and uncertainty.

Still unsure about flying, Rose climbed slowly onto his back and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, fully shutting her eyes as Jake launched up into the night sky.

After a few minutes of flying, Rose slowly opened her eyes and took in the beautiful scene around her. The lights of the city were glowing brightly and the sun was just barely visible over the horizon.

"Jake this is incredible!" Rose exclaimed smiling. What had she been so scared about?

Jake laughed, "I'm glad you think so." He said.

Rose leaned in closer to him and continued to look around at the beautiful site. _'It doesn't get much better than this,' _she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Another World?**

"Come on!" He called impatiently to the young, beautiful water tribe girl staggering a few steps behind him. "I don't want to be late."

"Calm down Zuko we've got plenty of time." She called back to him. They continued to walk. It was her boyfriend, Aangs, thirteenth birthday party, ad she was sure he would not care if they were late, so long as they showed up.

She knew they were coming close. Sure enough, she could start to see the outskirts of Ba Sing Se. Not watching where she was going, Katara tripped on a log and began to roll down a very steep hill. When she reached the bottom, she saw a faint glow out of the corner of her eye. She turned around to see a spinning portal before her. She starred at it in awe.

"Katara. KATARA! Are you all right down there?" Zuko called out to her.

"Yeah I'm fine, but Zuko I really think that you should come down here and check this out!" She shouted back as he began to walk carefully down the hill.

"Whoa. What do you suppose that is?" He asked her starring in amazement at the spinning vortex before him.

"I'm not sure." She replied. Without thinking twice about what she was doing, Katara reached out to touch the swirling portal.

"Katara don't-"he began but he was too late. They felt dizzy and weak, and the next thing they knew, they were being sucked into the giant portal.

They landed with a thud on the ground. Dizzy and extremely confused, the two teenagers stood up and gasped.

"Ugh, look what you did!" Zuko shouted accusingly at Katara.

"Hey don't blame me! It's not like I knew that that portal was going to suck us in!" She yelled back. "Where do you suppose we are anyways?

"No idea." He said looking back to see that the portal was gone. In the distance he saw the tallest buildings he had ever seen in his life. They almost touched the clouds. There were lights everywhere, and the sun was setting just beyond the city. "Let's go in closer to see if we can figure out where we are."

After about an hour of walking, they reached the city, and stared at it in amazement. They buildings were even taller up close, towering for what seemed like miles over their heads.

"What do you suppose those fast-moving boxes on wheels are? They don't look like any type of ship I've ever seen!" Katara exclaimed.

"I don't know, but this place is huge! I don't know if we will ever find a way back!" Zuko complained.

"Well I'm hungry. Let's find something to eat!" Katara told him.

They walked into a creepy old place with wet floors and a creepy statue of a clown sitting on a bench.

"This place is creepy." Zuko complained as they walked up to a lady waiting at the counter.

"Welcome to McDonald's how may I help you?" The lady asked.

"Um is there food here?" Katara asked politely.

The lady looked at them like they were absoulutly insane before replying in a rather confused voice. "Yes. I take it you aren't from here?"

"No we're not." Katara replied kindly.

"Well in that case how about some french fries?" The lady asked.

"Ok I guess…" Katara replied having no idea what these "frech fries" were as the lady punched some buttons on a rather strange machine.

"That will be five dollars exact please." She told them.

"Do you take bronze pieces?" Katara asked having no idea what a dollar was or where to get one.

Once again the lady starred at her like she was 100% crazy before replying, "Never mind. It's on the house."

"No it's not it's in your hand." Zuko said truly confused.

The lady blinked, "Just…just take it and leave!" She said obviously now quite annoyed by the confused teenagers.

"I swear," Katara said as they left, "This is the strangest place."

"No kidding." Zuko replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: They Meet Them**

Jake landed firmly on the ground.

"Wow that was amazing! And to think I was scared!" Rose said.

Jake laughed, "Glad you had fun. What do you want to do now? It's only 8:30. We could go get smoothies, go to another movie, go roller-skating; I don't know what do you want to do?" He asked his girlfriend.

"How about we go for a walk down to get a smoothie?" Rose suggested.

"Works for me!" Jake replied smiling.

Jake's grandfather, Lao Shi, and his trusty side-kick, Fu dog, were flying around patrolling the city, just looking for anything suspicious.

"Gramps we've been flying for an hour. There's nothing here to see." Fu dog complained.

"Perhaps you are right, but as a dragon, it is my duty to make sure nothing bad is happening in New York, and I cannot bail on my duty." Lao Shi replied.

"Shouldn't the kid be doing this?" Fu dog asked.

Lao Shi sighed, "In most cases, yes, but since this is Roses first night back in New York, I find it fitting to let Jake have the night off."

Just then, they heard a terrible scream coming from a dark alley not far from where they were. Instantly, they began to fly towards it.

They landed and looked into the alley. Inside was a very pretty girl with long brown hair and dark blue eyes and a boy with dark brown hair covering his golden eyes, a scar covering his left eye completely. They were not alone. Surrounding them was a gang of angry hob goblins. The boy appeared to be shooting fire at them using his hands while the girl stood in a defensive position.

Lao Shi jumped in and began to fight them off, telling the boy and girl to wait outside the alley. A few minutes passed before the hob goblins ran off. Lao Shi transformed back to his human form and walked outside the alley. There stood Fu dog, along with the boy and girl, who looked extremely frightened from the whole ordeal.

"Th-aat that dddog thing, i-it ttalks! The girl stuttered, "and you're, you're a dra-dragon!

"Yes, he is a magical dog, and yes, I am a dragon," Lao Shi said, "I can tell you're not from here, but you must be magical?"

Zuko and Katara stared at them blankly. _A dog? What was a dog?_

"My name is Zuko," the boy said, "I am a firebender. This is Katara," he said pointing to the girl, "She is a waterbender. I don't really know what you consider magic, but your right, we aren't from here."

The boy, Zuko, proceeded to tell them how they had ended up in New York and their encounter with the McDonald's lady and the hob goblins. As he spoke, Fu dog couldn't help but realize that this kid sounded like Jake. Exactly like Jake. Except more serious. He shuddered a little bit temporarily brushing the thought aside.

"To me it sounds like you are from a different dimension," Fu dog said, "I can probably come up with a potion that will take you back."

"_Great," Zuko thought, "our fate is at the hands of a 'dog,' whatever that is."_

"For the time being, you are welcome to stay with me," Lao Shi said, "I have a spare room the two of you may use."

Lao Shi led them back to his shop a few blocks away. They entered the shop and Lao Shi lead them back behind a blue curtain. "Would you like some tea?" He asked the teenagers.

"Yes please," they replied. Both were now exhausted from the long, eventful day. Katara couldn't help but think about Aang. Was he worried about them? Was he mad because they missed his birthday?

Lao Shi arrived with the tea, and he continued to question them. Zuko had already told him about the Fire Nation and his role as the Firelord. "Would about you?" Lao Shi asked Katara, "Where are you from?"

"I'm from the Southern Water Tribe," she replied, "but I've been traveling with the Avatar, Aang, for about a year now. It's been a long time since I've been back home." She said sadly. Then she proceeded to tell him about her mother's death and her brother, Sokka, and her other friends, Toph and Suki. In return, Lao Shi told them about his grandson, Jake, his friends, Trixie and Spud, and his girlfriend, Rose, who hung out at the shop quite frequently.

Fu dog now realized that not only did Zuko sound like Jake, but Katara sounded like Rose as well. No longer being able to hold it in he told them so.

"You know," he said, "You two sound an awful lot like Jake and Rose."

The two looked at each other not knowing how to reply.

Just then, two teenagers, a boy and a girl, walked into the room laughing about something and holding hands. The boy was short, and had spiky black hair with green tinted tips. He wore a red jacket and some weird looking shorts that went all the way down to his knees. The girl was taller, with long wavy blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She wore a tight purple tank top with a short white skirt. She was, all in all, beautiful.

"Hey grandpa what's up?" The boy asked staring questionably at Zuko and Katara.

"Oh my gosh is that really the time?" The girl exclaimed. "I need to get home!"

"A'ight I'll fly you there." The boy replied.

Zuko and Katara starred at them in shock.

"You do sound like us!" Zuko exclaimed.

Jake and Rose looked at each other clearly astounded by the similarities of Jake and Zuko's voices.

Rose finally broke the silence, "That…is weird."

"Why do you sound like me!?" Katara asked.

"Whoa now you sound like Rose too?" Jake asked back. "This is freaky!"

"Jake, Rose, this is Zuko and Katara. They are going to be staying with us for a few days until we can get them home." Lao Shi explained. Then Zuko and Katara once again told their story to the still stunned teens.

'_This is going to be an interesting week!' _Jake thought.

* * *

I already have the next chapter written so I'll probably post it tomorrow night

I'm still not exactly sure where I'm going with this so it will be interesting to see what happens next!!

Thanks for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Return of the Dark Dragon**

A few months back, the Dark Dragon had been sealed in a portal for what everyone thought would be 1,000 years. Little did they know that it would be sooner than that when the dark dragon escaped and began to rise once more to power. MUCH sooner.

Hidden in a dark, concealed cave was the Dark Dragon, along with his loyal servant, Chang. After his escape, the Dark Dragon had been planning revenge on the American Dragon non-stop.

"The plan is complete, master," Chang addressed him. "The boy shall be ours. However, I must ask you to consider something else. Someone else rather," she continued. "Jake Long was not the only one who defeated you. There was a girl too, remember? A dragon slayer. Don't you think it would only be fitting to punish them both?"

The Dark Dragon cackled maliciously. "I've already planned for that." He replied. "What better way to avenge them both," he smiled evilly, "than to kidnap the girl. That way, we can punish the American Dragon by taking her away from him, and we can punish the girl by torturing her mercilessly."

"Not to mention the boy is sure to come after her once he realizes what we have done." Chang added.

"Precisely," the Dark Dragon gleamed, "His biggest weakness is his love for his family and friends."

"And what about Lao Shi?" She continued. "How shall we avenge him?"

"I think," He responded intently, "that it will be punishment enough for him to see his grandson tormented pitilessly. However, if he does happen to get in the way, slay him!"

"When shall we strike first?" Chang proceeded evilly.

"Tomorrow night is perfect. My power is at its peak when there is a full moon." The dark dragon replied. "All we need to do is set up a diversion. It shouldn't be too hard. I don't think any of those buffoons will be too difficult to trick," he snickered wickedly.

His servant laughed. "How long will we keep the girl alive?" Chang cackled.

"Long enough for the American Dragon to watch her die," he smiled bitterly. "Oh but he won't have to deal with the pain for too long. He will be dead all too soon afterwards," he laughed.

Chang laughed along with them. The American Dragon was in for a rude awakening when he realized that a happy ending wasn't going to come to him quite so easily. They would get their revenge.

Their chilling laughter echoed throughout the cave, as if signaling to the entire world that they were back.

The Dark Dragon was back, and would stop at nothing to wipe out the American Dragon, for good this time.

* * *

**Sorry this chapters kinda short. I felt like it needed to be added though. I'm half way done with the next chapter right now, so I don't know, when should I post it? I'll try to have it posted by Saturday night for sure.**

**Thanks please review :)**

**ada69**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm posting this earlier than I originally intened because I'm going out of town in a couple of hours.**

**Enjoy**

**Happy Easter and God bless!**

**~ada69**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Magus Bazaar**

When Jake woke up the next morning, he was almost certain that last night's events had been a dream. There was no possible way there was a boy and a girl out there who sounded just like him and Rose.

He was proven wrong, however, when he arrived at the shop for dragon training only to find Zuko and Katara sitting on the couch along with Rose, Trixie, and Spud.

"Hey Jakey what's up?" Trixie asked.

"Um, have you guys seen gramps?" He asked back.

"Yeah he said the Dragon Council needed him for something and he would be back later today." Rose answered.

"Oh," Jake said staring awkwardly at Zuko and Katara. "Well what should we do today then?"

"Oh I know! I know!" Shouted Spud. "We could watch videos on the internet!" He turned to Zuko and Katara, "Did you know they have rappin' babies now! Rappin' BABIES!!"

"_What is wrong with that kid?" _Zuko thought.

"Um," Jake replied uncomfortably, "how about we go down to Magus Bazaar?" He asked.

"I'm down with that," Trixie replied.

"What about you two?" Jake asked turning to Zuko and Katara.

"Do we have a choice?" Zuko asked.

"Probably not," Jake replied smiling.

The five teens headed out to the subway, and they got on the first train out.

"What is this thing?" asked Zuko. "and why does it smell so bad?"

Jake laughed, "The subway is basically a place to get from here to there, and it smells bad because, well, I guess because lots of people who take the subway don't smell very good."

After the last stop, Jake signaled to the driver, and they began to rise. When the door opened, the five teens found themselves in a bustling village, with magic around every corner. There were all sorts of creatures, shops, and restaurants.

Zuko and Katara gawked at the unbelievable site.

"This is incredible!" Katara exclaimed happily.

Rose and Katara walked over to a store that had beautiful gems in the window. After staring in awe at the sparkling jewels, they turned around to find three girls surrounding Jake and Zuko.

Rose sighed, "and this is why I never leave him alone here. Every girl here tries to flirt with him, and I don't think it's helping that Zuko is here either."

"Ehem," Rose coughed as she approached Jake.

"Well gotta go!" he said to the giggling girls.

Rose glared at him.

"What? I wasn't flirting I swear!" he responded.

"Yeah sure." She responded sarcastically.

Just then, five hob goblins jumped out of an ally, club in hand, ready to attack whatever unfortunate creature was in their path. Magical creatures ran in all directions screaming as the goblins destroyed everything in their way.

"Stand back," Jake ordered. "Dragon up!"

Jake began to fight back against the hob goblins. One of them clubbed him over the head while another elbowed him in the gut. Jake responded by throwing them both back into a brick wall while skillfully shooting fire at the others. All of a sudden, a sixth hob goblin came from behind, knife in hand.

"Jake, look out!" Rose shouted, but it was too late. The goblin sliced a large cut in his right arm.

Jake grimaced in pain. He shot a couple fire balls back at them and continued to fight despite his injury until they retreated.

Jake transformed back and sat on the ground, winded and panting.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Rose asked him looking at his arm.

"Yeah it's just a scratch," he responded though she could clearly see the pain in his eyes.

Katara bent down and drew water out of a canteen, controlling it with her hand like magic. It was beautiful, in a way, how gracefully it moved at the turn of her hand. She put it to Jake's wound.

Suddenly, Jake could feel the pain subside, and he looked down to see that the bloody cut that had sliced him open to the bone was now just a mere scratch. He stared at the young waterbender in amazement.

"How. . .how did you do that?" He asked still recovering from shock.

"Healing powers," she responded smiling, "lots of waterbenders have them."

"Well, thanks." He replied.

"I think we should head back to the city now," Trixie said wearily.

They arrived back soon, and began the walk back to the shop. Out of the blue, Zuko noticed something he hadn't before. There was a greenish-blue statue in the distance that appeared to be a lady with a crown.

"Um, Jake what is that?" He asked pointing to the statue.

"Oh that's the Statue of Liberty." He responded.

"and why exactly is it here?" He asked back.

"I…I don't know." Jake said questionably. "I guess I've never really thought about it." He laughed.

"This is such a weird place." Zuko said back.

"Meh, I don't think it's a bad place to live, even though it can get kinda wack sometimes." Jake responded.

"Wack?" Zuko asked. "What is 'wack'?"

Jake laughed. "It's slang. It means like messed up or weird i guess."

"Weird." He replied. _"Is he crazy?" _Zuko thought to himself.

* * *

**Kind of a pointless chapter. Just some bonding between Zuko, Katara, Jake, Rose, Trixie, and Spud. **

**Oh and a chance to show Katara's healing powers.**

**Anyway next chapter will be split: The first half will be back in the avatar world, the second half will be on Draco Island. **

**I'm already done with it :D **

**Thanks for reading!! R&R**

**~ada69**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just to make this clear, the first part of this chapter takes place in the avatar world in Ba Sing Se.**

**Enjoy!**

**~ada69**

**Chapter 6: Back at Home**

The young avatar paced back in forth throughout the room. Where could they possibly be? Zuko and Katara had been missing for almost two days now. He was beginning to get really worried.

He sighed and walked out of his room and into the main room, where Sokka, Suki, and Toph sat talking quietly on the floor.

"Any news as to where they might be yet?" Sokka asked him.

"No, absolutely nothing. How can they just disappear like that?" He asked. "Something must be wrong."

While they had all been extremely worried, they had been trying not to think about what might have happened. They all were trying to be as optimistic as possible.

"Well worrying isn't going to fix anything so we might as well sit back and enjoy all the free time we have now that the war's over." Toph said cheerfully.

Aang scowled. How could they not be worried? He stormed off to his room and sat on the floor thinking about Katara. He wanted more than anything to look into her beautiful blue eyes and know that she was perfectly fine. He decided that tomorrow, he would begin to search for her and Zuko.

"I'm going to find them. I am. I am." He whispered quietly to himself, and with that peace of mind, he fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, councilors Andam, Kulde, Omina, and Kukulkan were at their usual post on Draco Island going through the list of dragon students who still needed a surprise check-up.

"We still need to check-up on the Japanese Dragon, the Australian Dragon, and the American Dragon." Councilor Andam confirmed.

"I shall come up with a schedule," Councilor Kulde replied back, "I want this over and done with by the end of the week. We have much more important priorities to attend to.

All of a sudden, there was a burst of flame that swirled up from the floor, sending sparks flying across the room. A wave of heat was sent out in all directions, blowing the four councilors out of their chairs and onto the hard, wooden floor. They looked up in time to see the raging flame die out, and in its place stood none other than the Dark Dragon.

He cackled evilly at the horrified expressions on their faces.

"The Dark Dragon," Kulde growled, "but how? How did you escape."

He laughed again. "You forgot one minor little detail." He responded grinning maliciously.

There was another burst of flames, not quite as strong as the first, and as the smoke faded, it could clearly be seen that Chang stood in its place.

"Chang. I should have known," Councilor Andam frowned.

She smiled. "Yes, and as soon as we defeat you, we shall rise to power and finally, dragons shall rule the world once again."

"But," the Dark Dragon interrupted, "Let's save that for a different day. For now, I need all of my strength so I can finally get my revenge on the American Dragon." He smiled.

"So for now, you are out of harm's way, but let me warn you, the day will come when we will attack, and you shall fall!" The Dark Dragon cackled.

"You were warned," Chang told them as the flames took them over again, reaching high into the night time sky.

And just like that, they were gone.

The councilors stood horror struck, unable to move or speak.

The Dark Dragon had returned.

* * *

**This was originally suppose to be two separate chapters, but they were both really short so I decided to just combine them into one. **

**And it's still pretty short! *sighs* oh well hope you enjoyed.**

**I already have the next one written though, and it's twice as long as this!**

**I'll post it tomorrow since this chapter's short and boring.**

**If you have any positive comments, feel free to review**

**thanks!**

**~ada69**

**~ada69**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is chapter 7!!**

**Mostly more pointless bonding (hence the title) but I promise there will be more action in these next couple of chapters.**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

**~ada69**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Bonding**

It was almost 8:00, and the sun was beginning to set over the city, creating a mixture of purple, pink, and yellow along the western horizon.

Rose had wanted to go on a date with Jake that night, but because gramps was not back and Zuko and Katara were still present, they had to make it a double date, or what actually was more of a friendly gathering as Zuko and Katara weren't exactly a couple.

Instead of going out to eat at some fancy restaurant and paying for four dinners, Jake suggested that they should just go on a picnic instead.

The four teens sauntered through Central Park, looking for a nice place to sit down and chat privately.

Jake dropped their stuff on the ground in a place where there were no people for at least a mile. "Well," he said, "I guess this will do."

Rose, Katara, and Zuko sat down next to him and they started to unpack.

Katara stared clueless at the strange food set before her. She had no idea what any of it was, but figured that it would be rude to ask.

They dug into the food, and the awkward silence between them lengthened. As Katara continued to eat the strange food, she found that it was actually pretty good.

They finished up their food way too fast, and sat there staring at each other for a minute before Jake spoke.

"Well," he said breaking the silence, "it's a full moon tonight. Do you know what that means?"

When nobody answered, Jake continued, "Unicorns! Anyone want to see them?"

Katara's face lit up. She had heard all about and even seen some of the magical creatures in Magus Bazaar but she hadn't seen a unicorn yet. "I'd love too!" She exclaimed.

Rose nodded her head in agreement, and Zuko stared at them blankly with the 'I really could care less' look on his face.

"Alright then follow me," Jake told them.

They followed him into an area with dense trees and little life. The forest thickened as they went along, the branches scraping them as they pushed their way past. After traveling for what seemed like hours, they arrived at a clearing. It was a beautiful meadow with flowers and birds and lilies surrounding a small pond that stood in the center.

"Wow!" Katara exclaimed. "This is incredible."

Rose smiled looking around and taking in the spectacular site. Even Zuko gaped in amazement.

Jake smiled at their reactions and glanced at his watch. It was almost time.

"Where do the unicorns come from anyways?" Zuko asked. "I mean how do they even get here?"

"Every night when there is a full moon, a portal from the third dimension is opened." Jake replied. "The third dimension is home to many magical creatures and provides a good environment for them to live in. It's not really human friendly though so I wouldn't recommend going there." Jake explained.

"If this portal is opened on the full moon, then shouldn't there be a portal that opens somewhere to take us back to our dimension?" Katara asked.

"There probably is," Jake responded, "but we aren't quite sure which dimension you're from, and even if we did, we would have no idea where to find the portal. We only know the locations of two portals."

"Well how many dimensions are there anyway?" Zuko asked.

"Seventeen," Jake replied.

"Wow!" Katara exclaimed. "Have you ever been to any of them?"

"Nope, but I would like to," he replied, "I've heard that none of them are even close to alike. I'd love to see how things work in a different world."

"Well you can always come and visit us sometime," Katara told him.

"I would like that," Jake smiled.

"Me too," Rose replied.

Jake looked again at his watch. It was getting close. About a minute left before the portal opened. The seconds dwindled down.

He began to count down. "Five, four, three, two…"

The portal opened, and hundreds of unicorns came charging out filling the clearing. The moon gleamed down on them, revealing their glowing coat of white fur and shining horn.

"There…there so beautiful!" Katara whispered quietly.

Some of the unicorns nibbled on the grass, while others drank from the pond. Jake whistled and the nearest one came toward them.

Now frightened, Katara began to back away afraid that they might not be friendly. But she was proven wrong when it licked Jake across his entire face, from chin to ear.

Jake smiled and Rose giggled as Jake wiped his face off with his jacket. "Do you want to pet her?" Jake asked Zuko and Katara.

They hesitated at first, then they cautiously approached the unicorn.

Extending her now shaking hand, Katara patted the unicorn on the back. It was incredibly soft, and its coat glistened in the moonlight.

Zuko began to pet her as well, and for the first time since his arrival at New York, he smiled.

As quickly as they had appeared, the unicorns had to leave. The portal only stayed open for a few minutes at a time. The unicorns rode of gracefully into the closing portal. The last of the magnificent creatures entered the portal, and it sealed itself shut.

All was silent once again, and the five teens stood there for a couple of minutes at a loss of words.

"Wow," Katara said breaking the silence, "that was really cool. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Jake replied.

Just then his phone went off. "Hello?" Jake answered.

"What?! What! Are you serious? That's awful!" Jake exclaimed into the phone.

Katara looked questionable at Rose. "Why is Jake talking to that little red box?"

Rose laughed and explained to her how a cell phone worked, she began to worry, however, as Jake seemed to get bit panicked. Whatever happened must have been bad.

He hung up his phone horror struck.

"Jake, what happened?" Rose asked anxiously.

"The Dark Dragon, he's back." Jake told her his voice shaking.

Rose's heart sank. This was bad. The Dark Dragon was an extremely dangerous threat to the magical world.

"What?! I thought he was stuck in that portal for a thousand years!" Rose exclaimed.

"Me too," Jake replied. He seemed a little calmer. "The Council told gramps that he is back, and he is after me."

Rose went white. "_If that guy ever hurts Jake, he'll be sorry."_ Rose thought to herself.

"Well let's get out of here," Rose said staring at an extremely confused Zuko and Katara, "it's probably not a good idea to be out here alone at night."

Just then, there was a giant explosion, and blue flames licked the night time sky, topping the trees and scaring away all signs of life excluding the horrified teens.

The flames burned out, and in its place stood the Dark Dragon, as powerful as ever.

"It's a little too late for that," he cackled mercilessly.

The Dark Dragon had returned.

* * *

**Wow that was a lot longer than the last chapter!**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, the wait won't be long as the next chapter's already done**

**I'll post it thursday night as long as I have chapter 9 finished...I like to stay a couple chapters ahead of what is posted so I know what's going to happen**

**Thanks for reading please review**

**~ada69**


	8. Chapter 8

**And here is the beginning of the action I promised :)**

**Thanks for all reviews and encouragement **

**8 chapters left including this one**

**Plus I'm working on another story so I might get busy**

**Here it is!**

**~ada69**

* * *

**Chapter 8: He's Back**

The four teens stared back petrified at the malevolent monster before them. Then they sprung into action immediately.

Jake changed forms, Katara drew water from the pond and stood in a battle position, Zuko began to shoot fireballs, and Rose stood in a defensive stance ready to attack at any given moment.

The Dark Dragon chuckled. "It's useless. Even all four of you together could never beat me! I have so much power," he told them.

They all remained still but in a ready-to-strike position listening to what doom he spelled for them.

"All I want," the Dark Dragon continued, "is the American Dragon. Surrender now and I won't hurt your precious little friends."

"Fine," Jake replied, "I'm here take me," Jake returned to his human form and stepped in front of the others.

"No!" Rose shouted running up next to Jake. "I won't let you take him." She declared bravely.

"Hmm well isn't that touching? The slayer has fallen in love with the dragon." The Dark Dragon mocked picking Rose up with his tale.

"Rose!" Jake shouted.

"Let me go!" Rose screamed.

"Stop, STOP!" Jake yelled at the top of his lungs. "I'm the one you want. Take me, just please, leave her alone," he panted.

"That's exactly," the Dark Dragon said slowly, "my point. What better way to get to you, than to use her?"

"Put her down! Put her down now or you'll be sorry!" Jake threatened, his voice shaking with anger.

"I think I'll keep her for awhile," he grinned. "If you want her back, meet me in Central park at midnight tomorrow. Alone. If you bring anyone, and I mean anyone," he said digging his claws into Rose's neck, "then I'll murder her, slowly and painfully."

Rose moaned in pain, a steady stream of tears now running down her face. "Don't do it Jake!" She cried, "He'll only kill us both!"

"Silence!" The Dark Dragon commanded tightening his grip around her neck.

The Dark Dragon stared down at Jake, his eyes now filled with anger and fear. "Tomorrow night," he cackled, "or else."

The flames rose again and just like that, he was gone. Rose was gone. And the only way to get her back was to fight the Dark Dragon.

A terrible feeling swept over Jake, starting at his heart and settling in the pit of his stomach. It was a combination of fear, anger, and devastation.

Jake clutched his stomach in emotional pain and fell to his knees unable to move. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Katara staring sympathetically at him.

He had forgotten that they were there.

"Jake," Katara whispered bending down next to him, "we'll get her back, I promise! We'll get her back," she encouraged.

The next thing he knew Zuko was standing next to him as well.

"Come on, get up," he said quietly. "You should get home. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

We. The word make Jake feel just a tad bit better. He wasn't in this alone.

* * *

The Dark Dragon appeared back in his lair with the young girl still tightly clutched in his strong grip.

Chang grinned when he saw the prisoner he had brought. "I take it everything is going according to plan?" She asked.

"Corret," the Dark Dragon laughed looking down at Rose. He threw her full force against the wall.

Rose's head was spinning, and she struggled to remain conscious as she let out a groan of pain.

The Dark Dragon smiled with satisfaction.

Tomorrow night, the American Dragon would be his at last.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I don't really know why but I did. **

**My favorite chapter to write so far!**

**I know how this is gonna end and the upcoming chapters because I decided to be a dork and I made an outline. LOL**

**Well thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. **

**~ada69**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Central Park**

Jake sat down on the couch and began to think. There was only to one possible way to get Rose back; He would have to fight the Dark Dragon, and he would have to fight completely alone. Jake put his head in his hands.

"You know," Katara told him, "the Dark Dragon might have told you that you had to fight alone, but that doesn't mean you have to be alone."

"You're right," Jake replied, "and even then, I'm not expecting the Dark Dragon to fight fair. As soon as Chang tags in, I want you all to attack, kay?" Jake asked them still looking at the floor.

Spud came over and slung a comforting arm over Jake's shoulder. "Don't worry dude. If something goes wrong, then we will have him outnumbered. He won't stand a chance."

"Yeah but the last time we fought him, all the dragons in the world couldn't match up to his power," Jake replied nervously.

Trixie pointed to Zuko. "Homeboy over here can shoot fire out of his hands. FIRE! I think we're gonna be just fine Jakey."

Jake smiled at his friend's attempt to calm him down and cheer him up a bit. It was nice to know they cared that much for him.

"JAKE!" Lao Shi shouted. "Time for dragon training! Do you expect to just defeat the Dark Dragon by sitting around all day?!" He began to rant in Chinese. "Nĭ duò shă zi!"

"Coming gramps," Jake replied still clearly upset.

He had a long day ahead of him.

* * *

**I literally looked up words in the Chinese dictionary LOL!! The phrase I put in ( "N****ĭ duò shă zi!") means "You lazy idiot" in Chinese LOL. I always have wondered what Lao Shi is actually saying when he screams in Chinese on the show XD!! Anyways back to the story.**

* * *

Now it was almost 11:30, and Jake, Grandpa, Fu, Trixie, Spud, Katara, and Zuko headed out to central park. It had been a long day for Jake. He had been through hours of training and planning. In addition, he was also spent the day fearing what the Dark Dragon was doing to his girlfriend.

Terrified but determined, Jake led the way through the park, to the spot where he had met up with the Dark Dragon the night before. It was chilly for a summer night, and the full moon lit up the night time sky, guiding him through the thick forest of trees.

No one spoke as they were all deep in thought, contemplating what may or may not be happening in only a few short minutes.

By the time the gang reached the clearing, the moon had almost reached the center of the sky. Jake glanced down at his watch, which read 11:52.

He took a deep breath before turning to his friends and family. "Ok, everyone knows what they're doing?" He asked. They nodded confidently. "Just be ready. As soon as he tries to cheat jump in and start fighting. I know for a fact that he won't play fair."

They encouraged him and wished him luck before hiding behind the nearest trees.

Jake stood still. It was extremely quiet except for the slight night time breeze, which to Jake's frustration was beginning to ruin his jet black spiky hair. The silver moon was reflected in to the calm, motionless pond nearby, and all of the creatures that inhabited the area had gone to sleep for the night.

Jake was beginning to realize what he was doing. He was actually going to fight the most powerful dragon in the world all by himself.

A chill ran up his spine, starting at his toes and making its way up to his heart. Goose bumps covered his arms and legs, and Jake had a feeling that it wasn't from the breeze. He was 100% petrified, but he knew he had to be brave.

"Being brave isn't about not being afraid, it's about being terrified and facing your fears anyways," Jake whispered quietly to himself so no one else would here.

He checked his watch. It was now 11:59.

If it wasn't for the fact that the Dark Dragon had Rose, Jake could've cared less if he even showed up, regardless of all the training he had gone through for this.

All of a sudden, bright orange flames rose rapidly from the ground, reaching out towards the night sky. The calm, summer night had now turned frantic and terrifying. In Jake's eyes the beautiful meadow had vanished completely, and replaced by a burning inferno of fear and hate.

As quickly as they had come, the burning flames died out, and in their place was the Dark Dragon, a wicked smile on his face and Rose clenched between his claws.

"American Dragon," the Dark Dragon smiled, "prepare to die!"

* * *

**Next chapters the big fight!! YAY!**

**I'll try to have it up soon, but I'm working on a research paper for school so I may be a little busy.**

**Anyways thanks for reading :) **

**~ada69**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Fight Begins**

The Dark Dragon smiled evilly down at Jake, who was a good five times smaller than him even when he was in his dragon form.

Jake glared back trying his best to look tough. Then his eyes moved from the Dark Dragon to the girl he had clenched tightly between his claws, forcing him to remember why he was here in the first place.

The Dark Dragon tied Rose tightly to the nearest tree before turning back to Jake.

"American Dragon, have you come alone like I commanded?" The Dark Dragon asked him.

"Yes," Jake lied, "I have."

The Dark Dragon smirked in approval. "Well then, this will be a one on one fight. If any of your little friends show up to help, I'll make sure that they get hurt. Bad."

"That won't be an issue cause your goin-"

Jake was cut off as the Dark Dragon shot a fire ball at him. Jake dodged it landing with a thud on the ground.

"Dragon up!" Jake shouted. There was a flash of blue, and just like that, a brilliant red dragon stood in Jake's place.

The fight began.

Jake shot a fire ball at the Dark Dragon who deflected it with his left wing and sent Jake flying into a tree with his right. Jake shook it off quickly, got up, and continued to fight.

Meanwhile while the Dark Dragon was distracted, the rest of the gang tiptoed around the clearing careful not to be seen.

They reached the tree Rose was tied up to, and Zuko pulled out his knife and cut the rope quickly. Rose scurried behind the trees to join the others. The Dark Dragon was so caught up fighting Jake that he probably wouldn't even notice her sudden disappearance.

"Rose!" Katara whispered loudly. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

The gang all hugged her and patted her on the back.

Rose smiled at them. "Thanks for untying me. I'm so glad to finally get away from him," she continued, "He's a maniac!"

Zuko took a moment to look at Rose. She was filthy. There were grass stains on her cloths and dirt all over her hair and face. She had scratches on her arm and on her neck from where the Dark Dragon had scratched her with his claws. He assumed she hadn't slept at all judging by the bags under her eyes and her weak smile.

Tired of standing, Rose sat down against a tree. She was watching the fight intently and beginning to worry about Jake taking on the Dark Dragon all by himself.

Lao Shi explained the plan to her and told her to be alert for any signs of Chang.

Rose nodded and turned her attention back to the fight. Jake appeared to be putting up a good fight, especially considering who he was fighting against.

Jake sliced a branch with his fire, causing it to fall on the Dark Dragon. He roared in anger and chucked the branch back at Jake full force. Unable to move fast enough, Jake took the blow and fell to the ground. He had just gotten to his feet when the Dark Dragon shot a blast of lightening at him. Jake shot fire back to deflect the lightening. The fire and lightening met in mid air and battled against each other until Jake's fire pushed the Dark Dragons lightening back, sending both flying forcefully at the Dark Dragon. He fell to the ground temporarily.

Jake took advantage of the down time and landed on the ground to catch his breath for a few seconds.

Suddenly Rose saw Chang come at Jake from behind, staff in hand.

"Jake look out!" Rose shouted out to him.

Jake turned around and wacked Chang with his tail, slamming her into the ground. Jake turned around just in time to see the Dark Dragon send a fire ball his way. Jake dodged it skillfully and continued to fight. Meanwhile, Rose tagged in and began to fight Chang.

Seeing that the Dark Dragon had broke the deal, the rest of the gang joined in the fight. Even though they outnumbered him, they weren't sure if they could beat him. He was just too powerful, and it didn't help that he had Chang.

"You know," the Dark Dragon began, "You always have the option to join me, and I will spare your lives."

"Never," Jake spoke, his voice shaking in anger. He was getting tired. They all were. It was now about 12:30 in the morning, and it had been a long day filled with training and preparations. In his mind, Jake began to panic. Even fighting with the gang might not be enough.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Trixie, and Spud ran to get backup. The Dragon Council and many others were on their way to help out with the fight.

Meanwhile, Jake and Zuko continued to fight the Dark Dragon while Rose and Katara took on Chang. Jake glanced over at his girlfriend in time to watch a bolt of fire shoot past her inches away from the side of her face. He shuddered and turned his focus back to the Dark Dragon.

The fight drug on and on, and Jake didn't know how much more he could take before he passed out cold in the middle of the battle. The Dark Dragon did not seem to be getting tired, as he continued to shoot fire, lightening, and various other things at the two teenage boys.

Jake watched as Zuko got thrown into a tree and fell to the hard, cold ground with a thud. Blood dripped from a fairly large cut that extended along his side. He winced in pain, and Katara immediately ran over to help him. She took him into the woods leaving Jake and Rose alone to take on Chang and the Dark Dragon.

Jake admired how much strength Rose had despite the fact that she probably didn't get any sleep the night before. That girl always continued to amaze him.

Just then, the Dark Dragon hurled his fist into Jake's gut. Jake was sent downward with immense force and hit the ground hard. His head was spinning as he struggled to remain conscious. He forced his eyes open wide enough to see Katara and Zuko come back into the fight and then closed them again.

He was trying harder than ever to stay awake, but his pounding head was making it very difficult.

"Jake! JAKE!" He heard Rose scream as she ran up and crouched down beside him."Stay awake…please…hang in there! I love you!"

That was the last thing he remembered before he let his head win the battle and fell unconscious.

Rose, realizing that there wasn't much she could do at the moment, signaled to Katara. She came over almost immediately, and Rose jumped back into the battle.

Katara was just about to heal Jake when she heard a noise from back behind the trees. Magical creatures of all kinds suddenly emerged from the forest and charged at the Dark Dragon.

"You win this time," the Dark Dragon scowled, "but mark my words I will be back!" And with that the flames appeared once more, and in a flash, he and Chang both were gone again.

Rose ran back over to Jake as did Lao Shi, Trixie, Spud, Zuko, and Katara. Katara and Rose stood in the center surrounded Jake. Katara drew out her water from her canteen and begin to heal Jake.

"It's going to take awhile for him to heal completely and regain consciousness, but that should help a little bit," she turned to tell them. "He's going to be ok."

Rose smiled weakly. It was now almost one in the morning, and everyone was extremely tired. Rose picked Jake up, and they began their journey home.

* * *

**Sorry this took kind of long. I'm working on a couple other stories, a research paper, and I am sick right now. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading!! Please review.**

**~ada69**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Recovery**

It had been a hassle for Rose to explain to her parents why she had been missing (even after Fu Dog had called to tell them what had happened) especially at one in the morning. She had gotten to sleep sometime around three, and as she expected, she slept until noon.

At about 3:00, Rose decided to go down to Jake's house to see if he was doing ok. She was kind of worried about him. He had taken a pretty hard beating the night before. It was a miracle he had fought alone with the Dark Dragon as long as he had.

She had taken him home the night before along with the rest of the gang and explained to his parents what had happened. They were horrified at first when they saw their son unconscious covered in dirt and blood. They had helped her carry him to his room and clean him up a little bit. Katara had tried a little more healing, and Fu dog whipped up a healing potion as well. Jake still had not awakened, but Fu and Katara were convinced that he wouldn't feel that bad when he did finally wake up.

Rose approached Jake's house and rang the door bell. She waited for a few seconds before a little girl no taller than two feet came to the door.

"Hi Rose," Haley said cheerfully, "Did you come to see Jake?"

"Yes I did, Haley," Rose replied smiling. Despite how annoying Jake thought she was, Rose thought Haley was kind of cute.

She let her in and Rose made her way up the stairs, down the hall, and to the last door on the right. She quietly opened the door just enough for her to get in and closed it again.

She looked down at Jake sleeping quietly in his bed. She sighed with relief as she noticed that he looked a lot better than he had the night before.

Rose sat down on the edge of the bed and began to stroke his hair playfully. She really wished that he would wake up. She had so much she wanted to tell him. She sighed realizing that she didn't want to just sit there and do nothing.

Rose walked over to Jake's book shelf and began to skim her eyes across the line of books that sat on the shelf. She picked up "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" and began to read.

* * *

Jake could feel the pain and soreness sweep over him as he finally regained consciousness. He ached just about everywhere, even though he knew it would be so much worse if it wasn't for Katara. Jake silently thanked God for sending her here. He didn't want to open his eyes, as he was still incredibly tired from the never ending battle the night before. Or at least he thought it was the night before. How long had he been unconscious?

Jake opened his eyes slowly, squinting from the light coming through the window. Then his eyes fell to the pretty blonde girl asleep at the edge of his bed. She was lying on top of what appeared to be a book. Jake wondered how long Rose had been there and decided not to wake her up. She was probably extremely tired as well.

Just as he was thinking about trying to get up and walk, Rose slowly sat up and stared down at the book. It had obviously not been her intention to fall asleep.

Rose looked around, her eyes fell on Jake, and she smiled. "Jake! You're awake!"

She crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Jake smiled in return. "How long have I been unconscious?" He asked her. He was surprised that his voice sounded so weak.

"Three weeks!" Rose lied just to see what Jake's reaction would be.

"WHAT!?" Jake exclaimed. "Three weeks?! How is that even possible?!"

Rose giggled. "Calm down I was just kidding. It's only been a day."

Jake smiled. "Gee great girlfriend you are."

Rose smiled back. "Well Fu Dog said the potion to transport Zuko and Katara back to their dimension should be ready in two days, so if you're feeling better tomorrow, I was thinking we should all go out and do something fun."

"I'd like that," Jake replied. "I'd like to just take a break now that all that's over."

Rose smiled in reply and laid back down beside him setting the book down in front of Jake.

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone," Jake read. "Good choice!"

Rose laughed. "Well you don't really have much. You should really read more."

"Oh yeah, in my spare time!" Jake laughed. He was beginning to feel better already.

He looked at Rose, and she looked back. At that particular moment, time seemed to stop, and nothing mattered except for him and Rose. Slowly they leaned towards each other, and their lips met. They kissed slowly, not wanting the moment to end. After a few minutes, they finally pulled apart.

They sat in silence for awhile before Jake spoke. "I love you."

Rose smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. "I love you too."

There really was nothing else to say.

* * *

**Three chapters left!! **

**Can't wait to finish this story! **

**Thanks for reading and feel free to review.**

**~ada69**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Last Night Out**

After a good night sleep, Jake woke up the next morning feeling almost completely recharged. He still had a minor headache, but other than that he was feeling much better than he had the day before.

He sat up in bed and looked around the room. His eyes fell on the picture of him with Rose at a nice restaurant. He had recently replaced the picture of them at the dance as it was old, and Rose hardly remembered it. He was still getting use to seeing a new picture in his old frame.

Looking at the picture reminded him that he should call Rose and tell her that he was feeling well enough to go out for one last time with Zuko and Katara. He could honestly say that in the week he had known them, he had really come to like them. Especially after they helped him fight off the Dark Dragon.

Jake picked up his cell phone and dialed Rose's number. He waited, and she picked up the phone on the third ring.

"Hey Jake how are you feeling?" Rose asked as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Better," Jake smiled, "much better."

"Good, so then do you wanna do something tonight?" She asked.

"Yep I do," Jake responded, "Have anything in mind?"

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe we should take this time to show Zuko and Katara around the city," Rose suggested. "I was talking to Katara last night, and she said she would kind of like to know what we do in New York for fun."

"Sounds kinda fun!" Jake replied. "Maybe we can show them the skate park?"

Rose laughed. "We'll see. So does five o'clock sound ok to you?"

"Sure, we'll meet at the shop," Jake replied.

"Sounds like a plan!" Rose confirmed.

"You got it, seeya then!" He replied.

Jake hung up his phone and went to lie back down on the bed. He wanted to be fully awake that night so he decided to get a little more sleep. Laying his head on the pillow, he slowly drifted off.

* * *

Rose was already late as she left her house. She glanced at her watch which read 5:01 and quickened her pace. Rose reached the shop around 5:15 to find that Jake, Katara, and Zuko were completely ready to go and had been waiting for her.

"Man Rose where were you?" Jake asked jokingly.

"Wow you do look better today," Rose ignored his question.

Jake smiled. "Let's get going mom says I have to be home before ten."

The four teens left the shop and stepped outside in the warm, summer air.

"So where exactly are we going?" Zuko asked.

Jake spoke before Rose even had a chance to answer.

"To the skate park!" Jake smiled.

"Has it occurred to you that maybe they don't want to stand around and watch you show off?" Rose replied.

"Actually, I'd kind of like to see this," Katara spoke up.

Rose was surprised. She really wasn't a fan of just standing around watching boys in baggy pants who think there so cool skate around on a silly little board, but she did like to watch Jake on occasion. She assumed that because Katara had never seen skateboarding before, it might be interesting to her.

"Alright let's go." Rose replied.

The four teens headed out to the nearest skate park. Jake was now actually on his skateboard rolling along beside Katara, who stared at him in amazement.

When they reached the skate park, Jake instantly hit the ramps. Katara and Zuko watched in awe as Jake rode up and off the ramp and came back down landing perfectly.

"Yeah, Jake's pretty good at this," Rose told them.

"Pretty good? He's amazing! How does he do that?" Katara asked.

"Practice," Jake replied riding up behind her. "Lots of it!"

"I think Zuko should try," Katara said jokingly.

"Um no," Zuko replied blandly.

"Awwwww is the big, tough firelord scared?" Katara joked.

Zuko mumbled something under his breath and grabbed the skateboard out of Jake's hands. He threw it on the ground and jumped on top of it. He almost fell off instantly but caught himself using his arms for balance.

He kicked off the ground hard, sending him flying forward still on the board. He lost balance within seconds and fell to the ground while the board rolled along without him.

Immediately, Jake, Rose, and Katara burst into laughter. Zuko glared at them as he slowly got to his feet, brushing himself off as he did so.

"I think," Zuko growled, "that it's time to leave."

Still laughing, the four teens left the skate park and headed elsewhere.

* * *

After going to dinner, the Statue of Liberty, and the latest movie, it was almost 10:00. Jake and Rose needed to get home before either of them got themselves into trouble.

"Well," Jake said reaching the shop, "we will be here tomorrow morning around 9:00 to help transfer you guys back to your dimension."

"Ok," Katara replied, "I had lots of fun tonight."

"Me too," Rose added.

"Seeya tomorrow," Jake told them.

"Goodbye," Zuko replied.

Zuko and Katara walked into the shop leaving Jake and Rose alone.

"Need a ride home?" Jake asked her.

"That would be nice," Rose smiled.

Jake transformed, and Rose hopped on his back. She was going to actually miss Zuko and Katara. They seemed like nice enough people. But she understood that they were needed back in their world.

Jake transformed back as he reached Rose's house. Jake glanced at his watch as he stood outside the front door.

"Well, I better get going," Jake said leaning in to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "Seeya tomorrow."

"Bye Jake," Rose smiled.

* * *

**Yeah so that was pretty much fluff. **

**Thank you for reading! Please review.**

**~ada69**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Goodbyes**

Rose left her house around 8:30 and headed down to the shop. It was the perfect day; a warm summer morning with a slight breeze and not a cloud in the sky.

Rose entered the shop to find Jake, Zuko, and Katara all seated on the couch and Fu dog on the floor sitting next to the nearly complete portal potion.

"Well," Jake chuckled, "look who showed up last again."

"Nice to see you too," Rose smiled. She sat down next to Jake and began to fidget with her hair not knowing what else to say.

After about a minute of awkward silence, Jake spoke up. "So, what are you guys looking forward to when you get back to your world?" He asked.

"Well," Katara replied, "I haven't really thought about that. I guess it will depend on what happened while we were gone. If something came up, then we'll most likely have to go find Aang and help him."

"And if anything unusual hasn't happened?" Jake asked.

"Hmmmm. I'm not sure. I'd kind of like to go penguin sledding." Katara replied.

"Penguin sledding? Are you serious?" Jake laughed.

"Yeah it's a lot of fun! We don't have movies and giant green ladies back home!" Katara laughed.

"Alright kids," Fu dog spoke up, "the potion is ready."

The four teens gathered around the small cauldron Fu dog had chosen to use for the mixture.

"We don't have to drink it, do we?" Zuko asked staring at the greenish lumpy liquid in the caldron with disgust.

"No, it works kind of like a portal spell, except you can't really see where you are going, and you don't have to say it out loud."

"So what do we do?" Katara asked.

"We'll, I'm going to read this spell," Fu dog replied holding up an old, torn book, "and you're going to look into the potion and picture in your head the place you want to go. Then, bingo bango bizingo, you will be transported to the place that you chose."

"Sounds simple enough," Zuko responded. "Well Katara are you ready to go home?"

"Yes," she replied. Katara turned to Jake and Rose. "Thank you for everything. It was really nice to meet you."

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you too," Jake smiled.

"Maybe you can come and visit us in our dimension sometime," Katara smiled.

Jake and Rose laughed. "That sounds like fun," Rose replied, "I'd kind of like to meet your friends."

Katara smiled, "Hopefully we'll all meet again someday. Goodbye for now."

"Bye," Jake replied.

Katara and Zuko stared into the potion while Fu dog read the spell from the old tattered book in his paws. The lumpy green liquid began to spin really fast, and Zuko and Katara were sucked inside. It was over fairly quickly, and now Rose, Jake, and Fu dog stared into the empty bowl.

Jake sighed. "I'm going to miss them."

"Me too," Rose replied, "but it was a pretty interesting week."

"You've got that right!" Jake laughed.

They stood there for a couple of minutes without moving.

"So," Jake spoke, "what are we going to do now?"

Rose laughed. "We're finally alone, and we can't even decide what to do."

Jake smiled. "How about smoothies?"

"Smoothies are good," Rose replied.

Jake and Rose walked out the door and headed towards the nearest smoothie place. All in all, it had been a very interesting, terrifying, and thrilling week, but now it was time to relax.

At least for a little while.

* * *

**Sorry this is kind of short. I planned for this to be a short chapter anyway.**

**One chapter left plus the epilogue!! Both will probably be semi-short. **

**I might actually try to post the last chapter tonight and the epilogue tomorrow. I kind of want to finish this story. We'll see what happens.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!! Please review.**

**~ada69**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Home Sweet Home**

Katara and Zuko landed on the cold, hard floor with a thud. They got up and looked around. It appeared they were back in Ba Sing Se.

Katara smiled as she took in the sight of her own world one again. She took a minute to look around and figure out where exactly in Ba Sing Se they were. It took her only a second to realize that they were right in front of the place Aang and the rest of the gang were staying.

"Wow it's good to be home," Zuko said.

Zuko and Katara rushed forward toward the house excitedly. Katara swung the door opened sending it slamming against the side of the house. Six heads spun around to see what was causing the racket. Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Mai, and Iroh stared at Zuko and Katara in complete shock.

Finally, Aang spoke. "Katara! Zuko! Where on earth have you two been?" He rushed forward to hug Katara tightly.

"It's really good to see you guys," Katara smiled weakly. "Sorry I missed your birthday Aang. It's a really long story."

"That's ok. I'm just glad you're alright!" Aang replied.

Katara and Zuko went to sit down by their friends.

"Well, we're waiting!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Well, we were on our way to the party," Katara began, "and then we came across this strange portal. Without really thinking about it, I leaned out to touch it, and it pulled us in."

Everyone stared at Katara intently waiting to hear what happened next.

"The next thing I knew, we were in a strange place, with tall buildings and a strange statue of great greenish blue lady. By chance, we came across a talking dog, even though I still don't really understand what a dog is, and a man who could change from a human into a dragon. They explained that we accidentally got transferred to a different dimension, and they offered to help us get back. They made this potion thing, but it took a week."

Katara proceeded to tell them how she spent the week with Jake and Rose, and how they sounded just like her and Zuko. She continued to explain the places they went and the fight with the Dark Dragon. When she finished describing the events they had encountered, everyone was speechless.

"Wow," Aang finally spoke. You guys went through a lot.

"I know," Zuko replied.

"It was a pretty crazy adventure, but it was actually kind of fun. I'm glad to be home now though," Katara said.

"And we're glad to have you back!" Toph piped up.

Katara smiled. "I really missed you guys!"

The group continued to talk into the night.

* * *

**Sorry I meant to post this yesterday. My account wouldn't let me on so here it is now! Epilogue should be up in a few minutes as well. **

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review.**

**~ada69**


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

Somewhere in a cave far away, the Dark Dragon let out a terrifying roar. In had been more than a week since his failed attack on the American Dragon, and he still had not recovered from the embarrassing defeat.

"We were so close!" He hissed. "We had the girl, we forced the boy to come and fight, and what happens? We lose!"

"Master," Chang spoke not frightened at all by his outburst of rage, "they brought in back up. We had no choice but to run. We could have been embarrassed far worse. Those benders they had were just too powerful! And to mix them with the council?! Believe me we made the right choice by running."

"Someday soon, the American Dragon will die, and we will be the ones to defeat him. Someday, we shall rule the world!" The Dark Dragon plotted. "But for now, the American Dragon and his friends are the only thing standing in the way."

"But that will change," He smirked. "That will most defiantly change."

The Dark Dragon and his accomplice let out a deafening evil laugh, scaring every creature within a miles range.

The Dark Dragon would come to power once again.

* * *

**The End!! **

**Finally finished!!**

**Ok, so I know there is room for a sequel, I just don't know if I want to write one or not. Please tell me if want one, cause if enough people want one then I might write one. Please tell me what you think of this story. It was my first fanfic and I am currently in the process of writting two more so if there is anything I need to work on or need to add in my other fanfics please let me know. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who read this story. Your support is greatly appreciated. Thanks to onej6, montecat, and everyone else that reviewed anonymously. **

**Thank you all once again for reading!**

**~ada69 **


End file.
